Skateboarding has enjoyed increasing popularity over the years. Skateboard maneuvers, or “tricks”, are popular with many skateboarders. A skateboard trick is typically executed as the skateboarder manipulates the skateboard in some way with the feet and then places the feet back on the skateboard without touching the ground. Many skateboard tricks are complex and require considerable skill to execute correctly and safely.
Traditionally, skateboard tricks are learned by trial and error. However, learning skateboard tricks by trial and error is dangerous since it is common for the rider to fall to the ground with great impact in the event that the skateboard is not landed properly. Moreover, the skateboard may have a tendency to shoot out from under the rider with sufficient force to injure others or damage buildings or vehicles.
Accordingly, a skateboard training apparatus and method which safely and effectively trains a user in executing various skateboard tricks is needed.